Teraga--five in one
by ObsessiveChii
Summary: OZ has decided to go all Sci-fi-like and invent a super soldier...
1. Default Chapter

*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, and any of it's characters, or it's ideas

*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, and any of it's characters, or it's ideas. I also don't own any other nationally-renowned products that I may put in this unauthorized fan-fic. **NOTE: This idea just popped into my head awhile back, but I haven't been able to get it onto the comp screen for awhile. So here is, kinda late, but still Keri-style.

***Teraga is the Mongolian word for "six", and I decided it would make a cool name. Also, the chapter titles will be in Japanese, but when I load this on fanfiction.net, I'll put the titles up as English.

****Happy Reading, Minna!****

*****What happens when OZ starts planning a way to destroy Earth again? And what if five Gundams aren't enough to defeat the new wave of OZ fighters? The five scientists decided that they had to act fast, so they came up with an incredibly good idea. Only one problem—the idea is human (Or at least partly)

*******************************************************************************

****

Kochira wa Teraga Gou wan des.

OZ was up to its old tricks again. The designers of the original five Gundams knew it, and had called the pilots to a remote Colony—one that hadn't been used in years.

That was where they were now—on the unused Colony, awaiting the scientists, who were supposed to meet them in the antediluvian place.

"Where the hell are those bastards?" Duo questioned. He was getting mad that he was stuck on some desolate place that had a really good chance of falling apart at any second.

"This could have been a trap…" Wufei stated matter-of-factly.

"No," Heero responded, "they wouldn't likely kill us, and they're the ones that sent each of us the encoded message. It would be unlikely that they'd make a trap for us." Despite all of those words, he was still a little edgy in the place as well.

"I see you've been waiting for us," Doctor J called down to them. All five boys' heads jerked up towards the sound. He was standing on a catwalk high above, along with the other four.

"Why'd you call us here?" Trowa asked, his voice projecting in the ill-used room.

"We wanted to show you five something important, and to let you in on what OZ is planning for you and the rest of the Earth," Professor G added in.

"What do you mean by that?" Quatre replied quickly.

"We'll explain when you see for yourselves," Instructor H said plainly. The five scientists left from view, and reappeared a few minutes later on the same floor as the pilots.

"I don't like taking any crap from you assholes," Duo began, Gundanium scythe raised.

"We're not feeding you corrupt information, Duo," G told him. "Follow us, and you can all see for yourselves."

**

Minutes later, the group was standing in a laboratory. "Please don't tell us that you started to build another Gundam," Wufei muttered.

"Not at all, Wufei," Master O replied, hearing the low-voiced complaint. "We built a _person_." At that, a large cylinder rose out of the ground, that an actual person was inside. 

"What the—" Heero began, staring at the girl about their own age that was suspended inside the blue liquid-filled container. She had on a black bodysuit that went from her ankles up to her neck, with no sleeves. Long and thick black hair went down to her knees, a muscular frame was clearly visible, and feminine features played on her face.

"What is that!?" Wufei exclaimed.

Doctor J smiled almost evilly, "She's all of you put together." He hit a button on a control panel not too far from the girl and the liquid slowly began to drain from the container. As it did, the girl floated to the bottom, and stood on her own two feet.

"OZ has decided to try and bioengineer a new breed of soldiers, by giving them biotechnical parts. The soldiers will act and live just like humans, only they can't really be called humans," he explained.

"We decided to beat them to the punch, and make a soldier of our own, that we estimated to be five times as strong as a normal human, and three times as versatile in battle situations. In every aspect, she's better than a normal human," Professor G added in.

"What does this all have to do with OZ?" Duo asked slowly as he leaned on his scythe.

"Well," Instructor H stated, "OZ has made soldiers almost in this exact same way, only theirs have no mind whatsoever—just a database. She's got a mind of her own, and was designed to act a hundred percent human—therefore she is human, in that aspect. We even gave her biological organs and blood on top of her system. The girl you see before you is the perfect addition to our rebel attacks."

"We don't need anyone else," Heero interrupted. "The five of us are enough for OZ to handle as it is. Why did you go through all this trouble; do you think we're not good enough to fight on our own?"

"We don't think you're not good enough to fight on your own—hell, you've gotten this far already," Master O started. "But there's a problem with that now. You were the ultimate fighters—you still are, actually—but now, OZ has gone over the top to try and eliminate you. You may discover that you need the help as soon as you plan your attack."

"Why the hell are you bringing someone else into this!?" Wufei exclaimed.

As he said that, the water finished draining, and the container split down the front. The girl stepped out, and opened her eyes, which were a beautiful emerald green. She looked around for a few seconds, and then bowed.

"Good morning, Doctors," she said in a low-but-still-feminine voice. "I hope you are all well today."

Duo stared at the girl, then at the doctors, "I think they're about to be dead, Kid." He opened up the scythe, and rushed at Professor G. As always, they'd given him a damn-good reason to die.

"Don't think of harming the doctors," the girl growled, rushing off after him. She reached Duo in less than a second, and threw him to the ground. The scythe fell out of his hands, and the girl kicked it away.

She gazed down at the boy. "You are not going to harm them while I'm around. I'm still grateful that they gave me life. I owe them."

Duo stood up, grabbed his weapon, and walked back to the others, saying, "You don't act like you're not real."

"Of course she acts like a normal human being," Doctor J explained. "The only time anyone can even tell she's not is on the battlefield. But we've never tested that theory." He still looked kind of edgy after Duo tried to attack them.

Heero interrupted the two, "That doesn't matter. What you five did wasn't right. You'll pay for your actions later."

"What do we do right now, Heero?" Quatre asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know." He glanced at the girl, then asked, "What's your name?"

She turned around, "Me?" Heero nodded. Her head fell, "…I don't have one."

"What do you want to be called, then?"

She looked at the messy-haired brunette with interest, "Why?"

"Since they've got no use for you anymore, I figured that you might like to get out of this place."

"Oh. Umm…then you can call me…" She searched through the database that had been added to her brain, "Teraga."

"Fine."

She walked over to him, and smiled, "All right, Heero."

He didn't bother to ask how she knew his name; he figured that the scientists had programmed them into her database. The other four Gundam pilots looked back at the five engineers, and then followed Heero out of the room.

**

Teraga stopped all of the sudden while they were walking. "_Gomen nasai_, but I can't go out of this Colony without getting some clothes. The doctors had some for me in a room near here."

Heero shrugged, "Fine. We'll wait." She nodded, and ran off into an adjoining hallway. After she did, Duo went nuts on him.

"Why the hell did you say we'd bring her along?! She's not even a real person, damnit!"

Quatre stared at him, "Duo, she may actually come in handy later on and—"

"I want to see how good of a soldier she actually is," Heero replied, interrupting Quatre without hesitation.

Duo sighed, clearly defeated. "Oh well." He shut up, and a few minutes later, Teraga came back.

"Okay, we can go now," she stated. A silver top that covered her shoulders and down to her waist was over the black suit, along with a short silver skirt. A pair of calf-length silver boots and gloves that covered her wrists were also on, and her long hair was in a high ponytail.

"Let's get off the Colony before it falls apart," Duo muttered, aching to get out of the claustrophobic place. The group got to the space shuttle they had used to get there, and left the Colony.

"What do we do about them?" Trowa asked, pointing back to the place they had just been.

"They'll get there's," Wufei replied, grinning a little too evilly.

Teraga glanced around at all of the pilots, "What do you mean by that, Wufei?"

"Don't worry about it, _Onna_," he told her cynically. Teraga flinched when he said that, but made no move to respond.

"Where to now?" Quatre asked Heero, who was the pilot of the carrier as of the current moment.

"I guess we should all head to Earth, and then split up," he replied.

~ END ~

Well, how'd you like it? I want reviews reviews reviews!

Until then, ja-ne, minna!

****

Next on the agenda; ShootingStarr 2 Chap 4, more 99 Ways, and maybe some more chapterless things that I do when I'm bored


	2. OZ Attacks

OZ o Osou ****

OZ ga Osou

The Gundam group reached Earth in a few hours' time. When they got there and got out into the airport, Teraga looked around, and stated plainly, "This is Earth, huh? For some reason, I thought it'd be a lot prettier."

Quatre looked forlorn, and replied, "Well now, only a few places on Earth are still like that."

"That's too bad, I guess that's what happens when war erupts on a planet like this," she muttered.

Wufei glanced at Heero, "This is where I leave the group."

Trowa nodded, "Quatre and I will get going too."

"Where should I go?" Teraga asked slowly, not really expecting an answer.

"You can stay with a group of us, or you can go off on your own," Heero began. "I don't care which."

"Wasn't I supposed to help you five?"

"_Hai_."

"Then why would you want me to leave you?"

"It's your life; do what you want," Quatre stated, "those scientists are corrupt; they don't know what they're doing anymore. You're free to live your own life."

**

At an OZ base in a secret location (secret b/c I forgot a lot of the series after I haven't watched it in a/b a year.), the commander for the base (I forgot to say; this is an alternate universe, I guess. The engineers are still alive, but Treize isn't and Zeques is "missing".) was busy setting up an attack plan.

"Okay troops," he began, "we'll begin our attack in five minutes." He called up the MD's (oh yeah, I'll be using the terms MS and MD instead of mobile suit and mobile dolls) carriers from the meeting room that he and several other soldiers were in at the moment. "How are things up there?"

A soldier appeared on the screen, "Good commander. We've spotted something that I think you'll be interested in hearing."

"What is it, Soldier?"

"The Gundam pilots are in the airport, along with some girl."

The commander grinned, "Hey, two birds with one stone—the airport and the Gundam pilots. All right, send in the new soldiers. If they've got their MS with them, employ the MD."

"Yessir." The soldier saluted, and the connection was cut.

**

Teraga was sitting in one of the chairs at the port, trying to decide what to do. Wufei hadn't left yet, and neither had anyone else. She looked up at them. As she did, lines of silver computer code covered over her eyes, and formed into a visor (think: Sailor Mercury).

"What the hell is that?" Duo asked quickly. Luckily, no one else in the airport had seen it except for them.

"I-I don't know," she began. "Hang on." She pulled down a microphone from behind her ear, and began speaking to it, "Computer: on. Layer a map of this area in a ten-mile radius." As she said that, a small keyboard appeared in her lap—a holographic one.

"What the—" Wufei exclaimed. He'd never seen that kind of technology before.

Teraga began typing rapidly, and spoke at the same time, "This is a new prototype of the Doctors', called a matrix-code visor. I'm the only one that has it." After a few seconds, she shut off the computer, and the lines vanished. "As I thought when the MCV came on by itself." She looked up at Heero, "I suggest you all get out your weapons, and prepare for battle. Two of the new soldiers, along with twenty normal ones are about to enter the airport. There are also nine MD carriers five miles away."

"What?" Trowa asked.

Teraga stood up, "I just told you; a bunch of soldiers are about to come bounding in here, and there are an estimated number of about 45 MD outside also. If you don't believe me, just wait about thirty more seconds, and die when they come in. But I'm gonna fight as hard as I can."

Heero shrugged, "We don't have anything to loose."

"Yeah, except out lives," Duo retorted, at the exact same time as the soldiers bound into the airport. The six kids hid behind the corner of a wall.

"We are OZ soldiers, and we're here to collect the Gundam pilots," one called out.

"Bullshit," Teraga muttered, "they're gonna blow up this entire area."

That same soldier motioned for another one to grab someone. He did, and lifted the innocent woman clear off her feet. She started screaming, and the soldier laughed, "Don't make us start killing people. We know you're in here."

Heero walked out from behind the corner, despite being whisper-yelled at by Duo. "Fine." As soon as the soldier let go of the woman, he pulled out a gun, and started firing at the soldiers.

Of course, this caused widespread panic throughout the port, and a lot of confusion. Innocent people began to run towards the nearest exit. In the meantime, the other five behind the wall ran out, and started fighting as well.

The scythe Duo held opened up, and a bright green light washed over him. He leapt at the nearest soldier who was too scared to pull out a gun, and sliced him in half. Less than a second after he did that, he was flying through the air. He smashed through a wall, and landed hard.

"Duo!" Quatre called out. He was busy as well—with two soldiers firing at him constantly. They went down fast, but then Quatre was flying through the air, and what part of the wall hadn't been knocked down by Duo flying though it was obliterated when Quatre flew through it.

Trowa looked helplessly at the wall that now two people had actually gone _through_. He shot down as many soldiers as he could before the same fate met him. He flew through the now-missing wall, and landed more-or-less on his feet, a ways away from Quatre and Duo, who weren't moving.

Wufei was attacking all-out with his katana, after his gun had run our of bullets. "Damn this!" he cried out as he flew back against a different wall, by an attacker he couldn't even see.

"Wufei!" Heero called out. He was the only one left standing, beside Teraga, who wasn't even fighting yet. At least all of the normal soldiers were down, but the bioengineered ones weren't harmed at all. They were too fast.

One ran at Heero. He got off a few good punches before the soldier slammed into his stomach with a very hard kick. He flew back onto the floor, and skidded a good twenty feet.

Teraga was the only one left standing, and she gazed around at the mess all around her. She remembered something Doctor J had told her. "Don't activate your weapons and fighting skills fully unless you absolutely have to. We haven't had time to test your reactions to battle yet."

"Well, I don't' have much of a choice, now do I?" she muttered as the visor pulled down around her head again and she closed her eyes. This time it only appeared momentarily, then vanished, leaving a small silver triangle on her forehead. As it did, she called out, "Battle sequence: activate."

She raised her right arm, and held her wrist at a 90 degree angle upwards, with her fingers spread out. A green beam shot out of her hand, and formed a sword much like Duo scythe, only hers was made entirely out of the heated green material—even the part she now held.

She opened her eyes—which were now a lovely red color, and saw the soldiers moving in for her. "I don't think so, Boys," she taunted, swinging the sword around expertly.

One of the soldiers began edging toward her. She made no effort to move, and he lunged, covering the thirty-something feet in about a second.

"Teraga!" Heero yelled out as the soldier reached her, and shot directly in her way.

She stepped aside, and the bullet hit the wall behind her. The breeze from it made her hair waver for a second, and then fall into its natural place. The soldier shot again, and Teraga dodged that as well.

"I've had enough of your little games, Prototype," she sneered as she leapt high into the air, and came crashing down on top of the bewildered soldier. She swung the sword down, then brought it back up, then made about thirty swipes with the weapon. All of it happened in about two seconds, and before she had landed.

The soldier broke into bits, and fell onto the ground. Computer parts were scattered around her in a small shower. Teraga landed gracefully, and was immediately attacked by the remaining soldier.

"Oh, you wanna play too?" she asked coyly. The soldier didn't answer, and she laughed, "I guess they didn't wanna have you guys talk, huh? Fine by me, one-way conversations are fun, especially when I know you can understand everything I'm saying." All the while, she was dodging it's attacks and gunshots.

Heero stood up, and Trowa walked over to him, with Quatre leaning on him for support. Duo was walking on his own two feet, but he was having a hard time, due to a huge cut on his right leg. The five watched what they could of the battle between two unreal soldiers in complete silence. The two were moving almost too fast to see.

"Awe, you're no fun," Teraga commented to the mute soldier, with a smile playing about her lips as he attacked her. "I'm getting bored fast." He leapt right in her path, and shot, practically a point-blank shot. She dodged, but just barely. The bullet trimmed the edge of her ponytail back an inch. "Okay, playtime's over. Time for you to die!" she yelled out, closing the beam in her right hand and slamming her fist into the soldier's chest.

She took a quick step back as the soldier's system short-circuited, and it exploded in a small ball of flames. Her eyes darted back to the five pilots, "We should get out of here before the MD start attacking the base once they don't get anything back from their troops here."

They just stared at her. "Come on, you idiots!" she yelled at them. "We don't have all day!" She started running for the exit. As she did, the visor came back, "Battle sequence; delete." The visor vanished, along with the triangle. Her green eyes came back.

The pilots followed her out, and noticed her already breaking into a car. Wufei walked up to her, and she said, "I already got one ready. Whoever wants can take it. I'm going to go off on my own. It seems to me that the five of you don't want my help."

Wufei stared at her, "Do you honestly think that?" He sighed, "I hate to admit it, _onna_, but without you helping us out, we'd most likely be dead in the airport right now."

Trowa walked up behind them, "Wufei's right."

She glanced up, "Alright. I'll carry out my mission, then."

Heero came up as well, and said, "Fine then. I suggest we split up into two groups of three. It would be harder for OZ to find us if we're on opposite sides of the planet."

"I'll go with Heero and Duo," Wufei stated.

"Then I guess you're coming with us," Quatre told the girl right when the car started up.

She shrugged, "Fine." She got out of the car, and slid into the back seat. Trowa got into the driver's seat, and Quatre sat on the passenger side. Heero, Duo, and Wufei went off to the other car, and the six left the airport.


	3. Teraga--The Adriod-Girl

Chapter 3: Teraga ga Gou Onnanoko ****

Chapter 3: Teraga ga Gou Onnanoko

Teraga was busily working on a motorcycle in the desert, where Quatre had decided to go to, since some of his comrades were there. As of now, Quatre was off with some of the soldier crew, and Trowa was somewhere on the base.

The area they were in had recently been rebuilt, and everything looked brand new. Teraga had gotten the broken cycle when she saw someone fixing to throw it out. She paid fifty dollars for it, and had planned to equip it with weapons.

She grinned, and stood up, dusting off her hands on the pair of jeans she wore in place of the skirt. A gray shirt had replaced the silver top as well, but the edges of the black suit were visible from the neckline of the shirt.

"Ha, it's all finished. Weapon controls and everything. All in two days," she boasted to herself. Teraga climbed on top of the previously junkyard-material cycle, and started it up.

"That's the motorcycle you bought for fifty dollars yesterday?" Quatre asked her, walking up.

She nodded, "Yeah. I just replaced pieces of the frame with new parts, and worked on the engine for awhile. It runs great now." The cycle was silver on black, and appeared to be a relatively new model; it looked a lot like a motorcross racing bike. The engine ran incredibly quiet for its make. Now, the frame jutted out some, but it wasn't enough to tell. Also, there was a new control panel added to the throttle.

"You got what you paid for and then some," Quatre told her.

"It was your money."

"Well, now it's your motorcycle."

"_Arigato_." Teraga turned off the cycle, and stepped off of it. "I've just gotta hope no one steals it for the time-being."

"You don't have to worry about that," Quatre said, "These people are very respectful."

At that moment, Trowa walked to the front of the building the three were staying in, and glanced at the cycle. "Where did this thing come from?"

"I fixed it up," Teraga replied. "I got it yesterday, and worked on it for awhile. It looks like new now."

Trowa raised an eyebrow, "When did you learn how to fix a motorcycle?"

"I was programmed to," was her answer. "I can also repair cars and MS."

"Oh, I guess that's a good thing," Trowa stated.

At once, a loudspeaker rang out around the town, "Three fully loaded OZ carriers, and an estimated number of fifty MD are heading in this direction. All soldiers to position."

Quatre looked around, and remembered that this was the place Trowa and himself had left their Gundams. "Hey Trowa! Our Gundams are still in this base! We need to help out!"

Teraga glanced at him, "Hey Quatre, lemme come too."

He shook his head, "You don't have an MS, and even though you may be a good fighter when you're up against OZ soldiers, there's no way you could compete with a MS."

She sighed, "Okay, fine." Her mind was already thinking of ways to get to the battlefield, which would be estimated to be about ten miles away. She'd go anyway, especially since she wanted to see what the cycle could do on such short notice.

"Good," Quatre told her, nodding. He looked over at Trowa, "Let's go." The two ran off towards the underground MS base.

Teraga stared after them, then walked into the building. She emerged a few minutes later with her old outfit on, and her hair held back by a silver ribbon tied like a headband, and tied in the back.

She looked up to see the two Gundams fly off towards the battlefield, and figured that the base extended that far. They would do a cornered attack against the MS. "Well, I think I'll help out only if they need me. After all; it's my mission to help, not to fight alongside."

She leapt onto the motorcycle, and blasted off in the direction the Gundams were heading.

**

In America, where the other pilots were at the moment, Heero got an e-mail from Quatre, that had been sent in a hurry. It read:

****

Heero,

There are MS attacking the base we're hiding out in. They must have found out where we are, somehow. I implore you to be careful over the next few days.

Quatre

Heero read it, then said to himself, "I'm sure they don't know where we are yet. They must be wanting to eliminate the base again, after they did it the first time, and the group just rebuilt."

**

Quatre and Trowa came up on a stunning find; the carriers had around twenty MD each. Even the soldiers belonging to the base were outnumbered.

"What do we do, Quatre?" Trowa asked quickly, as the MD came in to attack.

"We're outnumbered, but all we can do is fight," he answered, drawing the sickle-like blades from his Gundam.

Teraga stopped the cycle a ways away from the battle, but stayed on the cycle. None of the MS could see her, but she could see them all perfectly.

"Now I wait. I might not even have to interfere in this battle," she told herself.

Back on the battlefield, Quatre and Trowa were having trouble. They had strayed away from the rest of the troops, and were fighting ten MD each.

"Trowa! I can't fight all of these at the same time!" Quatre cried out as another suit smashed into his own.

"I'm having a hard time too," Trowa replied as his suit was hit with a shower of bullets.

Teraga was watching the scene calmly, and then she saw the two Gundams leave the main pack. "Those idiots. Not very good at being smart."

She blasted off again, not worried about the normal troops. It looked like they were fine, and it wasn't her job to help them, anyway. Over a ridge in the sand, she spotted them.

"Damn. Not good," she muttered. The MS were overpowering them quickly—two against twenty weren't the best odds, even if they were Gundams. And she could see more MS troops flying away from the main battle to join in on a Gundam bashing.

Teraga sighed, "Guess I've gotta help out; at least a little." She gunned the engine, and shot towards the battlefield.

Quatre zoomed in on a black object in the sand, "Hey Trowa," he called out, "she came out here after us!"

Trowa glanced down, and zoomed in on the picture as well. "Do you think she can do any good?"

Quatre sighed, "Doubt it."

Teraga grinned as the motorcycle hit a bump and went airborne. She noticed that the MD had honed in on her, and were fixing to attack. "Great. At least I can provide a tiny distraction. Here goes!"

She hit a small button on the motorcycle's dash, and her visor slid down. "Battle sequence: Activate." The visor slid back again. She grinned evilly, and hit another button. A piece of the motorcycle's frame moved back, and a missile aimed at the MD and fired.

It wasn't enough to hurt the MD or anything, she just hoped to knock out the camera lens. Her aim was right on target, and the MD fell into the dirt with a loud bang.

The motorcycle hit the ground, and she made a quick turn, heading for another MD.

Quatre raised an eyebrow, "Trowa, do you have any idea what she's doing?" He shook his head, and turned back to fighting. A few of the MD weren't fighting against them anymore—they had gone after Teraga, who was riding away from them at top speed.

"Woo hoo!" she yelled out, giddy from the adrenaline rush. Two of the MD were following close behind her, and were shooting like mad.

She slammed on the brakes and turned at the same time, sliding directly in the path of the two MD. Another missile shot out, getting one in the camera lens.

For the last one that was following her, she shot off again, this time heading towards the MD that was quickly coming towards her. The motorcycle hit another incline, and sailed into the air again.

Teraga leapt off of the cycle, and flew through the air on her own. She held her hands out, and two of the blades she'd had before appeared in her hands. Using the force of the jump, she landed on the MD's shoulder, and leapt again as it shot at itself.

She flew straight at the lens as the MD tried to shoot her down. Each time it shot where she had just been. She landed directly below the lens, and used the blades to blow them out.

Less than a second later, she jumped off of the MD, and landed on the ground right beside the fallen motorcycle. The cycle shot off once more, heading for the battlefield again.

Trowa and Quatre saw her coming, and took out the rest of the suits. They blasted into the air, and flew back to the real battle. The soldiers had the MS on the run—most of them had already been destroyed in the first place, and the rest were almost eliminated.

Teraga appeared on their communications' units. "Hey guys, there are still some more MS in the carriers, remember?" The pilots could hear the sounds of her motorcycle in the background.

"Yeah," Trowa answered.

"Aren't you gonna take them out before they get to land?"

Quatre nodded, then addressed the soldiers on the ground, "There are still a few carriers in the air. Trowa and I will take them out." The two Gundams rose up, and disappeared in the sandstorm that was rising up.

Teraga grinned, and drove back to the town.

**

About an hour later, Trowa and Quatre walked up to the front of the building they were staying in, and found Teraga outside, using a laptop to input data into the motorcycle.

"Why did you follow us out there?" Quatre began, "I told you not to."

"I wanted to test out my motorcycle, and it seemed like a good way to test it. No one died, so relax."

Trowa sighed, "You could have gotten yourself killed. You don't have any MS, or any good weapons to fight one."

"I did fine out there, didn't I? I made a good little distraction." She stood up, and looked Trowa in the eyes—which happened to be the eyes she had as well. "I was made to take risks, and made to help the five of you. What do you expect me to do in a situation like that?"

"You shouldn't have followed us."

"Not the point here," she muttered, "I've got as much right to be in the battlefield as you guys. I may not have my own MS, and I may not be able to ward off any of them either, but I belong out there; same as you." She turned around, and walked back into the building.

Quatre gazed over at Trowa, "Well, she did get a few of the MS away from us. But I can't figure out how she got rid of them."

"That motorcycle must have weapons on it," Trowa stated, glancing at it, parked in front of the building, with no dirt on it whatsoever. "She probably aimed for the camera lenses."

"An easy way to take care of MD," Quatre commented, looking after her.

The screen of the laptop she had left sitting there began flashing. It was an incoming transmission—from Heero. Trowa grabbed the computer, and the two walked inside the building.

"What is it, Heero?" Quatre asked.

"We've found out the next attack coordinates," he replied. "OZ is going to make its move in Berlin, in two days."

"We'll meet you there," Trowa stated.

Heero nodded, and the screen went blank.

~ END ~

NOTE: Don't expect any yaoi in this—I don't mind reading them, but I refuse to write them. So, I'm not going to put anything like that in it—except for maybe a few small hints (but not that many!!)

Ja-ne, minna!

****

In this batch:

Teraga—Five into One chapters 2-3. Gundam Wing. Rated PG-13, Action/Adventure, Sci-fi

ShootingStarr2 chapter 4. Gundam Wing, along w/ me and my friends as characters. Rated PG-13, Action/Adventure

Sorcery Wars—AgaruDantai chapters 1-2. Original anime/fic. Rated PG-13, Fantasy, Action/Adventure

Gami—World of Demons chapters 1-5. Original anime/fic. Rated PG-13, Fantasy, Action/Adventure

****

Next on the agenda:

Teraga—Five into One chapter(s) 4(-5)

Sorcery Wars—AgaruDantai chapter(s) 3(-4/5)

Gami—World of Demons chapter(s) 6(-7/9)

99 Ways to Kill Shampoo

More Miscellaneous stuff.

Maybe a small collection of ShootingStarr side stories (I get bored, what can I say)


End file.
